The Laborers-AGC Education and Training Fund (L-AGC) is a nonprofit labor- management trust fund between the Laborers' International Union of North America (LIUNA) and The Associated General Contractors of America (AGC). LIUNA has approximately 500,000 members engaged in construction activities throughout the United States who are the predominant construction craft employed in environmental clean-up projects, including hazardous waste remediation, lead and asbestos abatement, radioactive waste removal, and emergency response cleanup. More than 50% of the LIUNA membership is minority and/or female. For 23 years, contractors have relied upon the L- AGC to train-certified workers for construction nd environmental cleanup work. During the three-year grant, L-AGC proposes to train: 12,000 additional construction workers in the basic 80-hour Hazardous Waste Worker Training Program (HWWTP) at 18 regional and two mobile sites. This course is given to workers who already have substantial training and experience as construction laborers. 600 contractor personnel in a one-day seminar on how to provide Three-day Site Specific Training. 900 contractors, LIUNA business representatives, Federal, state and local compliance officers in a 45-Hour Hazardous Waste Operations Course. 200 contractor personnel and foremen in a 16-hour Supervisor Course. 15,000 previously certified construction workers in an 8-hour Refresher Training Course. 200 Native American members of the Navajo Nation at the Chino Valley, Arizona facility and with a mobile unit. 120 workers in pilot presentations of an Environmental Trades Worker Program integrating the hazardous waste, lead, asbestos, and radiation courses into a career path program. The proposed training program builds on the foundation of the initial five year grant which provided $12.5 million in funds to develop the 80-hour basic and related courses, and which will result in 13,000 workers receiving training. L-AGC will continue to provide training, as requested, for other building trades crafts. L-AGC proposes to provide: Pre-training/employment medical exams and an on-going medical surveillance program for new trainees. Additional equipment and revise and upgrade training materials in order to take advantage of new technology and lessons learned from the five year teaching and work experience of the current program. A contractor liaison dissemination program about training, placement, and medical monitoring of workers. An ongoing program evaluation and monitoring in order to maintain quality control and uniformity of a national training operation.